It is a well known fact established by experiments that a well designed vortex shedding flowmeter is capable of operating in a range with a turn-down ratio (ratio of the maximum measurable fluid velocity to the minimum measurable fluid velocity) approaching 100 to 1, and measures the flow of air under standard condition as low as a few feet per second and the flow of water as low as a fraction of a foot per second. In order to measure the fluid flow at such low velocities, the vortex shedding flowmeter must have a vortex sensor including means for rejecting the noise signals generated by the mechanical vibration of the flowmeter body in all directions and selectively detecting the signal generated by the fluid dynamic force associated with the vortices shed from the vortex generating bluff body.